Deflowering Rin
by Sakura33himE
Summary: Rin is kidnapped by the evil Naraku and giving a drug to make her have the sex drive of a 1,000 year old demon. Will Sesshomaru be able to help her young 15 year old body get through the night? Or will he give in to temptation? (Partial AU) Smut, detailed!


**Okay, So this is a bit complicated but here's some background info you need to know. It is the same universe as the anime but its different. Sesshomaru has been the lord of the western lands for a long time, but he met Rin the same way and saved her life the same way. They have been living at his castle ever since journeying every once in a while. Rin is now 15. This is an explicit sexual fan fiction. And Sesshomaru is 'old' lol So if the extreme age difference bothers you then don't read! This is not a one shot! It just might take me a while until I can write another long chapter like this. They may not all be this long though. A few other things will be explained as I write and remember them. For now Enjoy.**

**I am also sorry about any spelling or grammar errors i have made. I didn't proof read as well as i should've because i wanted it up here already. Please Review with any questions or comments and i will do my best to respond. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deflowering Rin<strong>

**Chapter One: _Your Precious To Me_**

Rin laid there barely awake on a futon thick and pillowed, quite comfortable, but perhaps it was the drink she had been forced to gulp down that was clouding her thoughts. She moved her hand to wipe the remaining dried whine off her face but her hand was being pulled by something. She moved her head to squint and look at what was restraining her. A rusty chain on her wrist, it was only then that the pain clicked into her brain. The rusted edges were cutting into her wrist every time she pulled. Dull pain echoed. Panic rumbled through her head but it was too clouded for her to think. She groaned as someone entered the room. She had meant to ask where she was, for she remembered not. Only his chuckle sounded, and evil sound that radiated fear into her very core.

* * *

><p>"Sesshonaru! Lord Sesshonaru!" Jaken ran through the dark forest towards his beloved master, who was standing among the tall trees looking up at the full moon. He was a serene picker that Jaken would have admired were it not for the urgency he was feeling at the moment "Lord Sesshonaru!"<p>

"What is it Jaken?" Irritated, he looked down at his panicked companion who was breathing heavily. He was only ever in this condition when Jaken had lost Rin or perhaps angered her enough for her to storm off somewhere. It was always a pain but she was an easy girl to find with his demon senses.

"Rin..." He panted. "Rin's been kidnapped master!" The urgency in his voice caused him to yell the words through exasperated intakes of breath as he tried to breath. He had been running for a good ten minutes to get to his lord in hopes that his master might be able to save their female companion from who ever had taken her. She was very important to the both of them.

Sesshonaru was frozen for a minute staring at his follower. The words taking a moment to sink in his mind. Rin, the girl he had saved who then fallowed him around everywhere, kidnapped? Naraku, that is the only thing on this planet that would dare to take anything of Sesshonaru's.

He began walking forward, he knew exactly where to go. Naraku's castle lay not far from where they were and he was never anywhere else. This was sure to be a trap to lure Sesshomaru in, so he knew the demon would make it easy to figure out where he had taken Sesshomaru's precious ward.

"Mi' Lord?" Jaken asked wondering if his lord had heard or even cared.

"We are going to get Rin, Jaken. Hurry." He began walking faster as he floated into the air, Jaken hurrying to jump on the elongated end of Sesshonaru's fur.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin, come. Lord Sesshonaru is waiting for us." Jaken called to the young girl who was kneeling among some flowers. <em>

_"Master Jaken, I only wish to pick some for lord Sesshonaru." Rin smiled at the toad demon who stood holding his staff glaring at the girl. _

_"Foolish child, as though Lord Sesshonaru would ever except flowers. He is a great demon girl, or have you forgotten that." Jaken tapped his foot waiting while Rin ignored his words to pick a few flowers anyway. They were large and beautiful, she knew her lord would except them no matter what master Jaken said. _

_After Rin had grabbed a few she stood to fallow Jaken as he walked ahead in to the forest to head to where they're lord had been waiting for them. Jaken began rambling on about things, nonsense, he always rambled on about for a good 5 minutes before he realized Rin wasn't behind him any more._

_"Rin? Rin?..RIN?!" He panicked and searched around everywhere for the girl. She wasn't small like she was once, a few years older now would make her hard to miss. He even ran back to the flower patch but she was gone. Lord Sesshonaru would surely have his head for this. She always disappears that girl._

_He figured it was like any other time she vanished, when she would appear but a few minutes later with even more flowers. He began walking back on the path when he saw the bunch of flowers she had carried laying on the floor with a few drops of blood on the dirt. Rin's blood. Jaken ran with all his might to his lord. Rin was in danger!_

* * *

><p>"Ah, lovely Rin. Young Rin." Naraku stepped closer to her as she laid dizzy on the futon. "Beautiful girl.." He knelt down and moved her hair from her neck as he stroked her skin. He had dressed her in a different kimono then the one he kidnapped her in, for that one had blood on it. They had bandaged up the cut she got from struggling that had caused her neck to get cut. It wasn't deep enough to sever and arteries, but enough of blood had dripped from it to cause stains and a trail on the dirt floor.<p>

She flinched away from him. The pale pink flowered kimono opened around her shoulders almost exposing the small mounds on her chest that had only recently begun to show. Also the slit over her legs was also spread slightly exposed half her thighs, white skin tantalizing to Naraku's taste. He wanted to take her here and now, but he must wait. He knew Sesshonaru would be coning for her, and then he would break the little flower in front of her precious Lord. Perhaps just a touch wouldn't hurt?

He touched her knee, the skin was softer than he thought, he began running his hand up her thin inner thigh before running his hand back down. She was squirming under him. Good, it meant the drugs were kicking in already. Before he could do any more a loud noise broke his concentration.

"Damn hes already here.." Naraku stood prepared to face the mighty dog demon.

The footsteps of her lord hadn't even been heard when the door was slashed in two, falling to the ground. There stood Sesshonaru in all his shiny, sharp armor holding his sword in his right arm with the most fearsome look on his face as he stared at Naraku. There was already blood covering his sword as it dripped to the ground ruining the polished floors; it was apparent that Sesshomaru had already killed many inhabitants of the castle. He glared Naraku up and down noticing there was no weapon on him to see as of then, so his eyes moved over to where the young Rin lay exposed writhing on a futon one of her small breast becoming exposed. Rage, no something stronger than rage, over flooded through Sesshomaru.

"How dare you..!" No one was to ever touch his Rin, now she lay exposed disgracefully in front of another man. He couldn't bare the thought, let alone what Naraku might have already done to her. He moved forward faster than light to slash Naraku down the middle but Naraku was faster somehow, and was now standing at Rins head and evil grin on his face.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that." He bent down and picked Rin up by her hair as she cried out in pain. A tear fell down her blushing cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Naraku daring him to hurt her further, he would not live if he did so. It was taking all the self control to not lash out at the psychotic demon now. Naraku Tore off the beautiful silk Kimono leaving only the obi around her waist with bits of the fabric clinging to her, her naked body exposed. "You see, her life is in my hands." He groped one of her small breast drawing Sesshomaru's attention to the mark that lay on her chest. Naraku's mark. Sesshomaru gripped his sword harder.

He didn't yell anything at him, he would not give the satisfactions Naraku wanted he just moved forward as fast as his demon legs would take him and thrust his sword forward barely grazing Rin's side with he flat of the blade to stab into Naraku's heart.

A laugh sounded through the room, and no blood squirted from the room. Naraku faded into nothing as a wooden doll fell to the ground where Naraku had just been.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru cursed as he caught Rin to keep her from falling onto the ground with his free arm. Her naked body shivered in his arms as her hands clung to the unarmored parts of his Kimono. Tears streamed down her face. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly. "I'm sorry Rin."

He managed to pull off his Kimono top from underneath his armor while still holding onto her so that he could wrap it around her top leaving only the thin white layer underneath, but Sesshomaru wouldn't feel the cold of winter not with all this rage flowing through him. He'd have Naraku's head if it was the last thing he did.

He sheathed his sword and picked up rin in both his arms. She buried her face into the fur on his shoulder and cried softly. He noticed the bandage around her neck clenching his jaw even more for having let her get hurt. At least that monster found the decency to fix her up for what ever reason he didn't want to know.

Sesshomaru fallowed the trail he had left of bodies and blood back out of the castle Naraku ruled. He found Jaken waiting for him where he had left him.

"M'i Lord! Is Rin-!" Jaken tried his best to fallow his lord's steps as he stared worried at the young human girl. She looked to be in pain.

"Hurry Jaken, I don't have time." He almost made it out when Kagura stepped in front of him. She looked down at Rin concerned, but glanced back up at Sesshomaru's killer gaze.

"Move.." He said with a growl in his voice threatening enough to scare any enimy. She stood her ground staring him in the eye which only angered him further.

"Sesshomaru, please you mustn't-!" As quick as a flash his hand was around her throat as he managed her hold Rin with one arm still. He glared in her face his eyes turning red. He had enough of people trying to hurt his Rin.

"Get out of my way." He threw her against the wall and continued walking on as she coughed heavily staring up at him as he began to fly into the air Jaken running to jump into the air to catch once more then end of his fur.

He flew fast into the air towards his castle in the West. Over 50 years ago it had come under his rule when his father died trying to save his younger brother. A brother he always blamed for his father's death. But right now that was far from his thoughts. All he could think about was getting his Rin back to his castle to keep her safe.

He looked down at the young girl. She had definitively grown up fast in the last few years. When he found her she was just a young girl, still a child. Now she was showing signs of a growing woman though still short she was growing taller ever year. He doubted if she'd get much taller than this however. Her head barely reached the center of his chest. He was a tall demon.

She looked to have fallen asleep now her face flushed still making him think perhaps she had a fever. All the more reason to get her back home. The castle came into view so he hurried on down to walk through the large gate they had put up but a few years before. Demon's were getting fiercer, not that he couldn't handle that but he didn't want to be at his castle all the time. And some days Rin requested to journey with him so he knew she felt the same; therefore he put up the wall to protect the family and under lords that lived there. Holding her closer to him he strode right in ignoring anyone who tried to approach him.

"Jaken. Go get a hot bath ready for Rin and something for her to eat. Now!" Jaken bowed and hurried to complete the task set before him. Sesshomaru took Rin straight to his chambers instead of her own and laid her on the bed. She stirred opening her eyes to look up at him. Her raven hair blown astray and her chocolate orbs looking up at him. Her dried tears stained on her face. He sat on the edge of his bed and caressed her face, something he would have never done for anyone else.

"Rin your safe now, you have nothing to fear." Relief seemed to show on her face. A shaky hand reached up to hold his wrist.

"Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled, but it was a weak smile that struck him at the heart. She could always smile no matter what, and so seeing that she couldn't know meant a lot to Sesshomaru. He hated Naraku for hurting his Rin this way.

"Rin..What did he do to you?" He had to come out with the question. He had to know if her innocence was taken in any way. She was quite exposed when he saw her laying there and he could smell whine on her even though he knew that would have been forced into her.

"H-he held a knife to my throat and took me away.." She squinted as if trying to focus, he could tell something was distracting her train of thought. "I think he made me drink something.." Her whole body trembled for a moment and Sesshomaru reached out to touch her concerned. She seemed to be acting different. Maybe his thoughts were right and Naraku had already taken her.

"Did he take you as a man does a woman?" He still had to be blunt, not only to get the truth but in the state she was in now he felt like she wouldn't understand him otherwise. She looked at him confused and cocked her head. Even in the situation they were in he still thought she was cute. It took her a moment then she understood what he had asked her. She shook her head.

"No..well...I don't think so." Everything was becoming fuzzy to her like she couldn't recall anything properly. Something was wrong and she didn't know what.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it hoping to see Jaken standing there waiting for him, but instead it was his mother.

"Mother?" He asked in a soft voice. She stared at him with an expression matching his. She was holding a folded short kimono with two helper girls standing behind her holding the bath as best they could. Jaken just behind them.

"I made Jaken tell me, so don't step on his face later." She smirked and let herself in the room walking straight to Rin. It had taken his mother a while before she warmed up to the human girl for many reasons but now it was as though Rin was her own daughter.

"Rin dear? are you alright?" She rubbed the girls forehead as Rin breathed heavily holding Sesshomaru's kimono top close to her body. "Sesshomaru she's burning up."

He helped the girls put the hot bath down and let them out kicking Jaken out as well for betraying his orders even though he knew a small toad demon would never have been able to carry a bath alone. He closed the door and walked over to his mother and Rin.

"Is it a fever?" He asked his mother as she leaned in and sniffed the young girl. They were both well versed in sensing things, especially poisons or the like. He hadn't smelt anything on her earlier. Only a small hint of Naraku, but that didn't mean he had laid with Rin.

"No. It is something worse." She looked up at Sesshomaru with seriousness in her eyes. She put down the Kimono and stood holding his arm to walk him over to the far side of the room. "Sesshomaru this is...this is bad."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow to his mother growing impatient.

"She's been drugged." She looked back at the panting Rin who was clutching her body. Sesshomaru panicked within himself. Would his Rin be on the verge of death now. He should be able to revive her if that is the case with his first sword, Tensaiga, but what if Naraku had something up his sleeve that Sesshomaru knew not of.

"Will she die?" he kept his voice even and flat as to hide his emotions.

"No, no. It is not that kind of drug." Relief flowed through him, but then a different worry came up his spine as he watched his mother fidget with her hands. She was stalling and debating telling her son what she knew. He felt in his gut with would be bad.

"Tell me now." A bit of anger crept in his voice. He was growing impatient. His mother glared up at him.

"It is like Estacy.." She looked back at him after looking at Rin when he looked at her puzzled she sighed and continued. "Its something older demons..much older than you or I, use to entice themselves into better shape to mate." Sesshomaru knew right away what she was talking about. DAMN that Naraku! He had fed Rin a sex drug. He was going to kill that bastard for sure!

He grabbed his sword out of anger ready to cut something in half but his mother grabbed his arm.

"There's a way to help her. You'll have to stay with her through the night letting her drink cool liquids, mainly water and keeping her body temperature down. At least until it wears off. I'm not sure how long it will last. It is surely too much for her young body." They both looked over at Rin who had rolled over on her side and was whimpering unsure how to handle the new feeling rushing through her body in intense waves made for demons who could barely entice themselves.

"But she will be okay?" He asked looking back at her.

"I think..I've never seen or known any human's who had taken this particular drug. Not even a demon as young as you dare to take it.." She sighed. "Just stay with her as long as she needs you. But whatever you do." She looked him hard in the face. "Do no mate with her!"

He was shocked at first but then angered. Rin was his ward he would never have thought...okay maybe there were a few odd dreams he had had of her, but she was much older in them and never did he look at her that way when he was awake. So he was highly offended. She was barely in her fifteenth year!

His mother left after a few instructions about bathing her without making it too unbearable for poor Rin. He sighed and locked the door making sure nothing would be able to disturb him on this long night he would be dealing with.

Sesshomaru approached her with caution as he slowly sat on the bed. Now that he was closer to her he could smell the arising sexual aroma coming off her body, and what sweet intoxication it was but he held back.

"Rin.." He barely touched her shoulder and she turned to him with large round terrified eyes while tears fell down her face. He could never compose himself when he saw her crying. He never understood what it was that made him so weak to her tears.

"Lord Sesshomaru..Whats happening to me?" She cried out to him as she gripped his arm panting heavily. He wouldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand as young as she was.

"Pay no mind Rin, it will pass." Like she could pay no mind to the raging sexual tension the drugs were making her feel, and he knew that they would be intense. "We need to get you into the bath." He reached for her(his) kimono top but she pulled away.

"Y-you'll see me..exposed." At least she still held onto her modesty. But this was not the time, a bath might help her relax and her body desperately need her to relax. Even as powerful a demon as he was if she kept panting and whimpering and letting off pheromones as she was he might falter.

"Rin, I've seen you many times as a child, even now as you are a growing woman I have seen what you may possess before you. So get in the tub now!" He did not like being cross with her for she was such a gentle soul be he needed her to listen to him. She nodded trying to hold back more tears as she stood but her weak legs buckled under neath her. Sesshomaru caught her with both his arms. "I'll help you.." He sighed and stood helping her to balance on her feet. Once she was steady enough to hold herself he pulled off his kimono leaving her whole chest exposed. Seeing the mark that lay upon her chest only flared his rage more but he showed no sign nor did he say anything.

Helping her undo her obi and take it off he carried her to the bath while she still tried her best to cover up with her arms. He laid her slowly in the warm water and turned his back to her to give her a bit of privacy. Her breathing seemed to steady as she laid in the water.

Sesshomaru took this time to take off his armor and put it back on the wooden manikin throwing his fur to the bed leaving only his normal pants attire and the whit under kimono top. Despite the candles about the room it was still slightly chilly to he took out one of his darker kimono's and dressed himself in the black kimono top, not bothering to change his bottoms seeing as Rin was still here. He turned back to see her watching him with a flushed face but her breath had steadies. Her arms were over her small breast as her hair clung to what bits of flesh was not in the water as the rest of it floated about her like a mermaid in the sea.

He had always thought her pretty, sometimes even beautiful. He fantasized about her growing into a beautiful human woman, despite his hate for them Rin would always be different. They both knew that. However it was his mothers comment that made him look at her differently. She told him not to sleep with her and now seeing her vulnerable like that his drive to mate, that had been quite depleted except for when he had a few happenings with Kagura, was skyrocketing. Why now? He cursed himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked in a sweet voice with a hint of husk to it reminding him that she was under the influence of a drug otherwise she would not be looking at him with such lustful eyes. He gulped and cleared his throat going to sit at the open window hoping a bit of fresh cold air would do him some good. Her voice came again. "Lord Sesshomaru, a-are you alright?" This time she sounded quite concerned and he couldn't help but smile a little, she was always a sweet and kind girl which warranted a soft spot at his heart for her. She was his treasure and he would take care of her.

"Yes Rin." He said as flat as possible trying not to gaze at her.

"I'm feeling...strange.." He cursed to himself again. How was he to answer that? He figured she would just end up falling asleep at some point, he never thought she'd ask him why. He glanced at her. She had laid her head back against the small tub's walls and closed her eyes extending her neck. Even though her face was contorted into a sick expression that worried him for her health, her long slender neck made his fangs feel like biting into it to taste her sweet blood.

Sesshomaru had only once bit Kagura who had flung him hard off her making him the maddest demon for miles, but he had a strange gut feeling Rin might like her Lords bite. His spine shivered as his body tensed. Damn it! He needed to stop looking at her like she was a woman he could mate. She was still a child who trusted him with her life, but that didn't give him the rights to her body.

"It'll pass Rin just rest." He stared out the window and once more at the moon. She laid in the tub completely quiet for a little while and he almost thought she had gone to bed but then the sound of splashing water echoed through his ears. He didn't look for he assumed she was getting out because the water had gotten cold. He wasn't expecting to feel her wet hand gripping his shoulder. His head wiped to her fast and saw she was still naked and dripping wet from the bath. Her left arm trying to cover her breast but her right nipple showed just above her hand making a certain part of him twitch as he yearned to lick it.

Her face was completely red contrasting with her raven hair sticking to her neck and shoulders. Her legs were trying to squeeze together but she was having a hard time balancing. If his need to mate with her right then and there wasn't so strong he would have helped her steady herself, but he feared if he touched her he'd take her without a second thought.

"S-Sesshomaru..W-whats happening..I'm..I-I'm on fire.." Her voice was shaking in a too cute way. His eyes widened. She never, never used his first name with out the proper honorifics or sometimes she just called him lord or master. But for some reason hearing her say just his name, though he had heard it off her lips a thousand times, almost drove him to insanity. He reached and grabbed both her shoulders causing her to look up at him intently.

"Rin you must relax. It will pass if you just lay down." He stood and grabbed a large fuzzy towel to wrap around her boy to keep her warm and dry her off. He patted her body down trying to treat her like a child to keep his mind level although he couldn't ignore the perfect mounds that kept peeking through the towel now that her mind had completely forgotten to keep them covered. Through his demonic lust he was actually becoming concerned about his ward. If she was forgetting to pay attention to simple things such as that then maybe this drug was having more of a hold on her mind then he thought.

She didn't say anything as he helped her dress into the kimono his mother had brought and laid her on the bed laying beside her holding her gently. Sighing he thought of how tonight would be one of his longest. Making sure her small body didn't fail because of the demonic stimulation, and that he wouldn't let his demonic lust for the girl that seemed to want to take control, didn't. She shivered against him making him focus on her as he gently rubbed her back. If anyone could see him now they wouldn't not think it was truly him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He would never coddle a demoness like this, let alone a human. But Rin was so different..so important.

A few minutes of silence passed and then he heard a sound that stopped his heart, almost breaking it. Completely bringing him from the height of lust back down to earth. Her sobs. She was weeping. Not annoyingly like other women he had known to weep in front of him, but crying softly into his chest is if she was scared to disturb him. He could hear her taking in small breaths trying to hold in her tears. But she was definitely weeping. He held her shoulder and rolled her on her back to force her to look up at him.

Big brown eyes stared up at him through a flushed face as her lips trembled. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched her hands to her chest. Sesshomaru softened his gaze at her. Why did her tears have to break him so. He loved her smile. His body moved without thinking as he leaned down and licked the salty tears off her face. Her body trembled slightly then froze as she looked up at him with wonder filled eyes. They're faces only inches apart now.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hush.." He had no clue why he was doing it but it seemed to relax her, or perhaps she was just to confused to react. Either way he began kissing her tears away as he cupped the side of her face. Her skin was hot to the touch. Her tongue swept over her lips as she swallowed hard and he couldn't resist. His lips touched hers. Only for a brief moment at first causing Rin to take in a sharp breath then he pressed his lips against her soft ones once again.

He brushed a strand of her hair from her neck as his hand slipped behind her head, he couldn't stop himself. He began kissing her more. They were gentle kisses filled with the strange feelings he had but didn't understand every time he had looked at her. This wasn't like one of his dreams when he fantasized about mating with her when she was a grown woman. Somehow this was different. Not because she was intoxicated, but because...well he wasn't sure why. He just knew something inside his heart was craving this.

Just as he pulled away from her lips she whimpered, a sound that escaped her lips like a moan. A grunt of displeasure. He stiffened and looked down at her half open eyes. She had enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did. This was bad. If she was going to make faces like that when he touched her he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Rin.." He spoke to her softly. She tried to focus on him.

"M-my lord...Sesshomaru..please help me.." Another soft whisper of a moan escaped her lips when she moved slightly her leg just barely brushing against his. He clenched his jaw. If she wasn't drugged she may not want him to kiss her like she had, she may not want any of what her body was calling his for. She may not even remember this when she awoke after. So why? Why was he desiring her so much. Was it to torture him? She was sure to hate him afterword. He groaned and buried his face in the nape of her neck. He had never before been so flustered or concerned about anything in his life. He just did what he wanted when he wanted.

Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as if to comfort him and she planted a soft kiss on his neck. Shivers ran down his spine, whether she meant to or whether it was just the drugs consuming her mind with lust he cared not anymore. He would have her and that was that.

He pulled back to look at her and she looked back up at him. "Rin just relax.." It was his warning for what he was about to do to her. She'd have to stay calm so to not over exert herself. He could already hear her pounding heart. She barely gave a nod her lips parting as he leaned down to kiss her once more. This time his tongue reaching across her lips to enter into her mouth. A gasp sounded from his ward and he took it as encouragement. His hand began rubbing up and down her side relaxing her somewhat until he slowly parted her kimono.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss to pull back so he could once more look at her small mounds. He hesitated as he spotted the mark on her chest reminding him what the cause of this situation was, but he told himself this would have happened sooner or later because of his dreams. His clawed hand came to rest upon her left breast barely fitting in the palm of his hand he couldn't help but think how cute it look, how cute she looked squirming underneath his touch. He began massaging her and she whimpered as his finger flicked her hard nipple. Satisfied with her response he moved to put the small pink nipple into his mouth sucking softly. She arched her back into his mouth and cried out softly in pleasure.

Sliding his arm underneath her back he rubbed her bare skin for it was softer than any silk he had ever felt. Flicking his tongue around her soft nob pleasing her only nibbling at it softly loving the sweet moans coming from her. The more he touched her the stronger the smell of wanting to mate came from her. He smirked. Leaving her nipple be he sat up slightly to remove her kimono completely. She laid still only shifting to help him and he began to see her embarrassment pleased to know his sweet Rin was still there beneath all the lust.

Completely naked beneath him he looked at her like he hadn't gotten to look before. She had a few scars still from the short life she led before meeting him, but he made sure to not let her get hurt since, not anymore then he could help. She turned her head to the side closing her legs and keeping them together. He didn't bother spreading them for her would get to that soon enough but he wasn't done tasting her flesh. She was a beautiful girl and he wanted to savor every bit of her.

She gasped softly when he kissed her neck, licking from her collar bone to her ear he nibbled softly causing her to whimper out his name. His member twitched pulsing hard, wanting her more and more with every sound, but he must wait!

His hands explored her once more rubbing up and down her body, her flesh was still hot to the touch but she had goose bumps. He rubbed her soft legs up her slender not yet completely shaped hips, to her thin belly up to her ribs then finally over her breast which she seemed to love the most. He spent a few minutes just rubbing them pinching her nipples softly only to tease a little then back to rubbing her soft squishy breast. As his hands moved down her body so did his lips. He kissed down her neck then over her breast sucking quick on each nipple loving the taste of her flesh then nibbled down her belly making her squirm and moan underneath him. Sesshomaru felt so powerful over her, knowing every touch he made brought her deeper and deeper into the sea of pleasure where he waited for her at the bottom. He nibbled at her hip and with his hand slowly spread her legs apart.

For a moment he just looked at her. Perfect pink color, not misshapen in any way, small patch of hair just above. Perfectly untainted. This pleased him, she was all his to corrupt. Already wet and ready for him he moved his hand to barely rub in between her legs. She jerked and tried to close her legs but he kept them open.

Kissing her inner thigh and rubbing her leg he soothed her with his voice. She relaxed again and this time he slowly moved his hand from her knee to her taint where he began to slowly rub up and down. She moaned and squirmed. He leaned into lick her using his whole tongue to taste all of her. She tasted sweet and pure. She gasped her breathing picking up speed as he licked her more and more loving the way her body reacted to him. He slid in his tongue as she arched her back gripping the sheets of the bed. His long demon like tongue slid far inside her twirling around stretching her only slightly. He gave one last lick before he prepped his clawed finger and her entrance slowly pushing it in making sure not to hurt her. She gasped wide eyed and bit her lip as he slid his finger in all the way. Even just then her body squeezed around his finger. She would have to be stretch a lot more if she were to take his demon member, which was larger than any average human male's.

Wiggling his finger inside her she cried out in pleasure panting heavily. He began to thrust it in and out of her until he felt she was ready for his second finger. Slowly sliding it in side of her this time she moaned painfully biting her lip. He hesitated for a moment then began to move a little gentler. The smell of blood filled his nose and he looked down at this two fingers still inside her. Her cherry. Pride and a strange sense of joy filled him for a moment. Although sad to have hurt her, knowing this was truly her very first time pleased him. He would be sure to treat her with tender love throughout.

Sesshomaru spent some time spreading and stretching her with his fingers. He didn't stop until she was clawing at his shoulders as he hovered over her crying out his name in her first climax. He loved watching her writhe beneath him. Slowly sliding his fingers out of her he let her lay there as he stood off the bed and began stripping completely. His toned strong body exposed for her to see. His markings showing his high demon rank. Rin blushed as she looked at him then opened her arms for him to come to her. He smiled only slightly. His Rin wanted him. He wouldn't let her down in the least.

Climbing once more ontop of her this time his legs between hers he looked at her for a moment. She was still breathing a little hard and the flush on her face wasn't as present for a few moments until it clicked that he was staring at her then a strong blush came back to her cheeks. He smiled again. Glad to see that the drug was slowly wearing off. She wouldn't forget to night and leave him guilty.

She looked down away from his gaze and noticed him hard member pulsing just inches from her wet ready entrance. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-will it fit." He laughed, he actually chuckled at her cute statement. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes." He distracted her with a kiss for a little before he prepped he large member at her wet spot and pushed slightly. When it didn't go in he pushed a little harder and it slid almost half way inside her. She arched her back threw her head back against the pillows and screamed. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Shh Rin, It will only hurt for a little longer.." He kissed her neck and began rubbing her breasts as he slowly moved. Not by much for her body was still too tight around him to let him move anywhere, but he just barely thrust to help stretch her as he watched her expression. At first she just squeezed her eyes tight and bit her lip then she slowly opened them to looked up at him. He kissed her nose and she smiled at him. Her first smile since being tainted by the drug. His heart began to beat fast. A strange thing indeed for him.

"Sesshomaru.." Her voice was shaky and he stopped moving for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him with large eyes a tear stained on her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Yes Rin." He put as much tenderness into his voice as he could hoping she was not feeling any pain anymore. She blushed deep red.

"I...I love you.." She leaned up and kissed him not giving him time to respond. He was frozen for a moment before he began kissing her back. Her words drawing him over the edge. He began pumping slowly inside her once again it being a little easier now she began moaning to his movements. His speed increased as her wetness increased stretching her to him making it easier to move. He held her behind her back pressing her against him as he thrust more groaning under his breath loving how tightly she squeezed him.

She began clawing at his back the harder his thrust became and he loved it. It sent chills down his spine making his thrust go deeper inside her. He slowed only for a few moments as he laid her flat on the bed while still inside her grabbing her thighs and lifting her but just barely off the bed bending his knees underneath her and thrust harder going deeper then before. She cried out loudly in pleasure and he reveled while he watched her small breast bounce to his thrusts. Never had he taken so much pleasure in mating with a woman. Rin was changing every aspect of his life completely bit by bit.

It wasn't long before she was brought to another climax screaming his name out loud. A few more thrusts and he was close to releasing his seed as well. He thrust hard and fast then quickly pulled out just before he came and sprayed it all over Rin's chest. She panted and whimpered with her eyes closed before she began to calm down opening her chocolate orbs to look up at him. Panting himself he looked down at her and smirked seeing his large load splayed all over her. It was a sort of triumph only few males understood.

Then she did something he never expected. Something every demoness he knew would never do. She scooped up a little of his cum on two of her fingers and put them in her mouth. She swallowed then looked up at him.

"Its salty.." he smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I'll clean you off wait there." He stood and grabbed a small rag from a table in the room dipped it in the now cold water then brought it back to her still stark naked himself. He quickly wiped her off hovering over her while she flushed and whimpered when he wiped the blood from between her legs last. He threw the rug on the floor and stared down at her. He swept a kiss across her lips and whispered softly.

"Your precious to me Rin." It wasn't an out right 'I love you too' but it still held the same emotions though he would not say it again tonight even if she begged. Her eyes widened and watered for a moment then she smiled the big smile he loved and hugged him tightly. He laid down on his side as she cuddled his chest. He thought she would fall asleep but after a minute or so she looked up at him.

"My lord. Y-you're still hard." That he was but it would die down given time. He raised an eyebrow at her as to her meaning.

"You may call me by my first name Rin." She blushed and pushed on his shoulders. It wasn't nearly strong enough to move him but he obliged her and laid on his back. She straddled his hips causing him to raise both brows at her.

"You are still unsatisfied, Sesshomaru?" How could such an inexperienced girl sound so extremely sexy? Her face flushed her hair hanging down around her shoulders and her breast perky His hard member pressed against her lower belly. Her hands went to grasp it and he closed his eyes for a moment groaning as she touched him. Yes he could still go for much, much longer, but she was a human girl. She wouldn't be able to last as long as he so he was prepared to end it at just one round.

"That is not entirely true." He smirked. She blushed and smiled stroking him untalented but he liked it any ways. After a few stroked she lifted up and surprisingly slid him back inside her with a loud moan. He stared at shocked that she managed it by herself. But she could only sit half way as she breathed heavy and moaned her body tensing around his large member. She still felt extremely tight. Soon she began bouncing ever so slightly trying to best to please him, but watching her something inside him broke. His demon lust took over. He grabbed her hips holing her steady and began thrusting inside her faster then before as he growled out moans himself. She cried out in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru laid on his back panting with Rin laying on his chest panting heavier. The sun was now rising and they had just finished their last round. He could not count how many times she had let him make love to her, but now she could barely move. Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep. He smiled down at her completely satisfied. He knew she had successfully infiltrated his heart, and though he wouldn't say it out loud any time soon he knew now he had loved her all along.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em>Your Precious To Me<em> End!**

**Thank you for reading. I had a lot of fun writing. If you don't like how detailed I wrote it, then you shouldn't have read it. I'm sorry. I was going to make Rin younger but i thought 15 would be better for the rest of the story that I have planed. Please review and I will put up more sooner!**


End file.
